


Двадцать любовных стихотворений и одна песня отчаяния

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Canon Divergence - The Empty Hearse, Confessions, Confused John Watson, First Time, Frottage, John is a Mess, John is a bad poet, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV John Watson, Stream of Consciousness, Voyeur John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Конечно, Шерлок уже перескочил вперёд, завершив несколько лет душевных поисков Джона менее чем за десять секунд. Он прищуривается, а затем закрывает глаза.− Просто... Просто скажи мне одну вещь. Это начало или конец? − спрашивает он у потолка.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Двадцать любовных стихотворений и одна песня отчаяния

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twenty Love Poems and a Song Of Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139435) by [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty). 



Ему кажется, что он стоит за дверью уже несколько часов, достаточно долго, чтобы ноги онемели, несмотря на тёплый ночной воздух.

В голове − беспорядок; его мысли ходят по кругу.

 _Пожалуйста_.

Он не может сказать, как долго, и даже не знает, _почему_ это слово заполняет всё пространство внутри его черепа, но сейчас, кажется, оно единственное, что там есть. Оно его заставляет. Оно подталкивает его вперёд. Кажется, это единственное слово, которое охватывает всё, что он хочет сказать. Оно лаконичное. Это важно... Нет, просто необходимо.

Простое слово.

Так что же мешает ему просто его произнести?

Ему не нужно стучать, дверь даже не полностью закрыта, когда он её толкает.

Шерлок, должно быть, знает, что он здесь, хотя никак этого не показывает. Здесь темно, несмотря на мандариновые пятна уличных фонарей − окно спальни не выходит на улицу, и натриевый свет приглушён, но его достаточно, чтобы увидеть бледное распростёртое обнажённое тело и небрежно сброшенные одеяла в ногах кровати. Глаза Шерлока закрыты, дыхание глубокое и немного учащённое, а рука работает между раздвинутых бедер, поглаживая с отчаянной, сознательной интенсивностью.

Джон понимает, почему Шерлок это делает и почему показывает. Видит бог, он этого заслуживает, что не мешает ему застыть на месте, широко распахнув глаза и ощущая, как в груди всё сжалось, из-за чего сердцебиение становится беспорядочным, и кажется, что воздуха слишком мало. Дело не в наготе − их нетрадиционный образ жизни, а также раздражительный отказ Шерлока вести себя как «нормальный» сосед по квартире означают, что Джон видел больше поверхности его кожи, чем у многих своих подруг. Нет, его удивляет не нагота, а ранимость того, что он видит; нечто настолько личное и интимное, что используется как оружие. Шерлок намеренно выбрал этот акт, чтобы преподнести его как метафору для всех тех лет, когда они танцевали вокруг этого подавляющего _чего-то_ , что разделяют. Это должно шокировать. Это должно спровоцировать. И Джон понимает, что должен отреагировать на вызов Шерлока. Он просто не знает, как это сделать.

И, несмотря на понимание всего этого, он не может не возбудиться. Джон хочет так глубоко, так сильно, что это причиняет ему боль. Это не такое уж непривычное ощущение, когда Джон находится рядом с этим человеком, но он редко потакает данному чувству − просто слишком сложно отделить то, что Шерлок _хочет_ , от того, что Шерлок _понимает_. Он не хочет воспользоваться невинным или неправильно понятым моментом − Шерлок весь состоит из подобных противоречий, и Джон обнаружил, что его предположения слишком много раз были ошибочными, чтобы доверять своим инстинктам, когда речь заходит о соседе по квартире. 

Но как он может не _реагировать_ , когда изящные бёдра Шерлока дёргаются, когда тот сжимает себя в самый раз, когда его пальцы замирают на венце, прежде чем грубо пройтись по головке так, что у него перехватывает дыхание от тихого звука в горле.

Шерлок такой красивый. Наконец-то здесь, в этой точке горения и с завораживающей интенсивностью, тот пылает, и Джон знает, что тоже вспыхнет, если прикоснётся к нему, но... _Боже_ , как же он этого хочет! Ему _хочется_ протянуть руку и сгореть вместе с ним. Как будто Шерлок разоблачён, и фасад обрушился, открыв самую честную и квинтэссенциальную суть этого мужчины − живого, беззащитного, человечного и удивительно уязвимого.

И сердитого.

Это видно в каждом резком жесте, в каждом дюйме его кожи, в откровенной, опьяняющей сексуальности.

Джон смутно сознаёт, что должен что-то сказать − может быть, извиниться? Но ни одно из слов не бьётся в нём с каждым ударом сердца. Это у него в крови, на языке, в изгибе пальцев. Но будучи пойманными в ловушку, отвергалось так долго, что он должен что-то выбрать, чтобы позволить этому освободиться.

Сегодня был плохой день. Это не оправдание, а причина − одна из них − почему ему сейчас демонстрируют шоу. Ведь столько раз такое могло случиться. Шерлок имеет полное право насмехаться над ним этим, обвинять его, противостоять ему. И Джон мог бы развернуться, уйти и закрыть за собой дверь − в этом он непревзойдённый мастер. Но Джон этого не сделает, не в этот раз. 

Дыхание Шерлока сбивается, и он тихо стонет; согнув ногу, он ставит её на матрас, а потом приподнимает бёдра, чтобы встретиться с собственным кулаком. Его спина выгибается дугой, ресницы трепещут, горло напрягается, челюсти сжимаются. Но это − разочарование, а не удовлетворение, осознаёт Джон, когда тот, закрыв глаза, тяжело дышит в согнутый локоть, когда другая рука замедляется и совсем останавливается.

− Разве это не тот момент, когда у тебя возникает кризис самоидентификации, и ты спешишь убедить себя, что желание заняться сексом с мужчиной − это _«хорошо, между прочим»_ , но только если это не... − его хриплый голос срывается, и ему приходится повторить попытку: − ...не ты?

Если Джон и раньше сомневался в том, что он значит для своего друга, то теперь этого уже невозможно отрицать: страдания Шерлока ощутимы. Они безошибочно узнаваемы и душат в интимной обстановке тёмной комнаты. И это ещё более шокирует, чем нагота, мастурбация и все те ужасные вещи, которые они когда-либо делали друг с другом, пусть даже непреднамеренно. 

Джон чувствует, как его сердце разбивается вдребезги.

Это его вина.

Сегодня в Скотланд-Ярде кто-то не совсем корректно о них пошутил − он уловил только конец фразы, когда возвращался с парой стаканчиков с кофе − ничего такого, что он не слышал раньше, обычные намёки и предположения, но сегодня почему-то откликнулся.

Это была Донован и только что получившая повышение женщина-сержант, которую Шерлок уже определил (вслух и ей в лицо) как «слишком старающуюся». Может быть, потому, что она была хорошенькой, может быть, потому, что её взгляд немного задержался на нём, когда они пожимали друг другу руки, а может быть, потому, что он чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что ей приходилось работать с наименее тактичным мужчиной Британии в течение недели после начала работы в Ярде.

Ухмыльнувшись при виде их виноватых выражений, Джон ответил приподнятой бровью и бойким комментарием.

− Не в моём вкусе, − сказал он, дерзко взглянув на сержанта Сахаи, чьё имя он сейчас даже не мог вспомнить. − Требует к себе слишком много внимания.

Салли закатила глаза, и Сахаи с облегчением вздохнула, а затем наклонила голову.

− Но ведь у вас есть свой типаж, не так ли? − спросила она. Она была дерзкой, бойкой и уверенной в себе и, если Джон не сильно ошибался, немного заинтересованной.

− Ну, во-первых, это должна быть женщина, − пожал плечами Джон, чувствуя прилив энтузиазма во время разговора на данную тему.

Сахаи понимающе кивнула. − Если не считать того, что он другого пола, он довольно симпатичный.

Рассмеявшись, Джон отмахнулся от этих слов. − Так ли это? Как-то трудно это разглядеть из-за его огромного эго... простите, я имел в виду гениальности!

Она скептически приподняла бровь, глядя на него, и Джон почувствовал, как под воротничком у него начинает подниматься румянец. Вот почему он проигнорировал это замечание, запоздало вспомнил он. Он так и не понял, не выдал ли он себя и не привлёк ли ещё больше внимания к своему непонятному влечению к Шерлоку. Ему следовало бы на этом остановиться, но, очевидно, старые привычки умирали с трудом, и даже если он не собирался идти дальше, всегда было приятно быть замеченным.

− Что? Красота − это ещё не всё, знаете ли. Красота не отрицает высокомерия, раздражительности или сногсшибательной грубости! Неужели вы думаете, что я хуже, чем этот долговязый мерзавец с социальными проблемами? Даже если бы я был геем, я должен был бы быть идиотом, чтобы это сделать...

Только тогда он осознал звенящую тишину, последовавшую за его брошенной тирадой, и понял, что взгляд широко распахнутых глаз Салли сосредоточился у него за спиной.

Когда он повернулся, Шерлока уже рядом не было; только мелькнуло его длинное пальто, когда тот исчез в следственной комнате. Джон взглянул на Салли, которая явно разрывалась между гримасой и ухмылкой, и понял, что Шерлок наверняка слышал каждое злобное слово.

Сунув ей в руки два горячих бумажных стаканчика и не обращая внимания на её протест, Джон последовал за ним.

Кивнув ему, Лестрейд продолжал тихо разговаривать с Андерсоном, в то время как Шерлок стоял спиной к двери; он изучал пачку жутких фотографий, разложенных на столе перед ним − крупные снимки очевидно случайных частей тела.

− Шерлок...

− Причина смерти? − рявкнул он странно ровным голосом, взяв одну из стопок и поднимая её, чтобы привлечь внимание Джона. − Или посмертная травма?

Джон подошёл к своему другу, не обращая внимания на фотографии и отмечая отсутствие зрительного контакта и скорострельность его речи. Лестрейд бросил на него недоуменный взгляд, но Джон сделал вид, что не заметил этого.

− Шерлок, я не... − тихо начал Джон, пряча лицо от других мужчин в комнате. Стараясь говорить тихо, он не сводил глаз с Андерсона.

Шерлок поднял голову, и только на секунду, когда он подошёл ближе и встал перед ним, Джон увидел боль и смятение в его глазах. Это было выражение, которое Джон редко, если вообще когда-либо, видел на красивом, уверенном лице мужчины прежде, поэтому ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы его понять. Но к тому времени, как он это сделал, к Шерлоку вернулась обычная хладнокровная сдержанность. 

− Скучно, − объявил он, теперь уже более спокойным голосом. − Хотя статистически маловероятно, что кто-то в Большом Лондоне пропустил твои информативные и частые заявления о надёжности твоей гетеросексуальности, мы можем попросить моего брата использовать свои значительные ресурсы, чтобы проверить это позже. А теперь, если ты будешь так любезен, не мог бы ты подтвердить мне причину... смерти?

В кэбе по дороге домой было тихо − Джон молчал из-за приступа отвращения к себе, а Шерлок... ну, кто знает? Джон сразу же отправился к себе в комнату и, несмотря на то что потом весь вечер и всю ночь слонялся без дела в надежде застать своего друга, тот не дал ему возможности наладить отношения между ними. Чувствуя себя больным и жалким, Джон отправился в постель, где пролежал без сна час или больше, не зная, как это сделать...

− А чего ты хочешь? − спрашивает Шерлок, выдёргивая Джона из его головокружительного чувства вины. Он говорит совсем не как обычно, а устало и неуверенно. Положив руку на живот, Джон отчётливо ощущает, что Шерлок держится так спокойно скорее из-за многолетней самодисциплины, чем из-за желания поговорить с ним. − А чего ты хочешь? А ты вообще это понимаешь?

Джон не собирается подходить так близко к кровати, но неожиданно обнаруживает себя рядом с ней. Он смотрит на лицо Шерлока, вернее, на то, что мог видеть: светлый глаз, выглядывающий из-за согнутого локтя, сверкал не ненавистью или гневом, а безнадёжностью и смирением. Тот не убирает руку, предпочитая скрывать от него большую часть выражения своего лица.

− А ты хотя бы _понимаешь_ , Джон?

− Пожалуйста.

Сначала Джон думает, что это сказал Шерлок, но когда смущение пересиливает его желание спрятаться и взгляд становится острее, он понимает, что произнесённое хриплым голосом слово принадлежит ему. И он может сделать гораздо больше.

− Пожалуйста, − медленно повторяет он.

Рука Шерлока падает на кровать, отчего тот выглядит ещё более уязвимым, чем когда-либо. Он не пытается прикрыться и вообще не делает никаких уступок скромности. Голова повёрнута к Джону; он сейчас занят оценкой и расчётом, обработкой вероятностей и анализом сложных эмоций, которые Джон считал неспособными распознать, не говоря уже о чувствах.

Конечно, Шерлок уже перескочил вперёд, завершив несколько лет душевных поисков Джона менее чем за десять секунд. Он прищуривается, а затем закрывает глаза.

− Просто... Просто скажи мне одну вещь. Это начало или конец? − спрашивает он у потолка.

В любом случае всё это не имеет значения, думает Джон. Шерлок должен знать, что им больше некуда идти. Они никогда не смогут вернуть себе то отрицание, за которым они прятались все эти годы. Начало или конец; этот момент наступил, и они должны выбрать.

− Пожалуйста.

По-видимому, это единственное слово, на которое способен Джон, и усилия, которые необходимо приложить для того, чтобы заставить его пробиться через ком в горле и слететь с губ, выматывают. Всё, что стоит перед его мысленным взором, всё, что он видел с тех пор, как это случилось − это смирение на лице Шерлока. Его бездумные и пустые слова всё ещё вибрируют в воздухе между ними.

У него есть много названий для цвета глаз Шерлока: ледяной, штормовой, арктический, зимний, но сейчас они не такие. Широко распахнутые, глубокие и наполненные безымянной болью; Шерлок ощущает себя преданным. И Джон с полной уверенностью знает, что никогда больше не захочет быть причиной этого.

Именно эта уверенность привела его сюда. _Наконец-то_ здесь. Он больше нигде не _может_ быть – это правильное, _его_ место − и это произошло гораздо раньше, чем он себе в этом признался.

Всегда находились причины, почему это могло быть плохой идеей. В глубине души Джон знал, что Шерлок в него влюблён, что бы это слово для него ни значило, но он никогда не мог заставить себя поверить в это... в него... настолько сильно, чтобы дотянуться до него. Страх удерживал его от действий, он не знал, какую реакцию получит на явные знаки или слова о любви.

Отказ был слишком дорогой и болезненной возможностью – насколько он знал, Шерлок не занимался сексом. Но смог бы Джон отказаться от него, если любовь Шерлока была скорее в его голове, чем связанной с полным контактом?

Теперь Джон знал, что тот действовал в целях самозащиты. Шерлок был таким, какой он есть, и Джон не хотел его менять. Но это означало принимать недостатки вместе с радостями, а у Шерлока они были полярными противоположностями – быть проигнорированным или быть единственным центром его значительного внимания, быть забытым или быть поставленным выше всех других; у него не было среднего пути. Джон был спокойным и уверенным в себе человеком, но непостоянная смена направлений Шерлока не раз причиняла ему боль. Сможет ли он вынести такое непостоянство от любовника?

Когда Джон делает паузу, чтобы оценить всё, что произошло между ними во имя их дружбы, он может только размышлять о том, какой хаос они могут нанести, если их платоническая любовь друг к другу станет чем-то более собственническим, более физическим или эмоционально обострённым. Он воздерживается от употребления слова «постоянный» или «значимый», потому что, по его мнению, их дружба – это уже обе эти вещи. Они пережили разлуку, непонимание, эксперименты, гнев, оскорбления, презрение, ревность и сожаление. И всё же каким-то образом они умудряются снова и снова находить дорогу друг к другу. Они уже безвозвратно переплелись, и имя каждого из них начертано на страницах их собственных жизней. И вся та история, которую они разделяют, усеяна нарушенными обещаниями, невинной ложью и недоговорками, виной и обвинением. Могут ли поцелуи срастить сломанные кости их прошлого? Может ли любовь быть достаточно сильной, чтобы гарантировать прощение с обеих сторон?

Шерлок медленно садится. Его взгляд снова устремлён на Джона, он его не отводит, скользя от точки к точке: глаза, руки, плечи, шрам, губы, пах, солнечное сплетение и обратно к глазам.

Джон смутно осознаёт, что стоит в одних боксерах, но не чувствует ни стыда, ни смущения от пристального взгляда Шерлока. Этого не происходит. Теперь между ними осталась только одна тайна, и Джон надеется, что она тоже вот-вот рухнет.

Он уже сбился со счета, сколько раз за эти годы говорил Шерлоку «пожалуйста», иногда вслух, а иногда только мысленно. Ему хочется произносить его раз за разом, прикоснувшись губами к коже Шерлока – наложить слова друг на друга, пока они не покроют его полностью, как бинты.

Нет, как броня.

_Пожалуйста, не обижайся._

_Пожалуйста, не умирай._

_Пожалуйста, прости меня._

_Пожалуйста, пойми меня, даже если я сам себя не понимаю_.

И кое-что из этого, должно быть, Шерлок видит, потому что неуверенно поднимает руку и осторожно касается пальцами его щеки, подбородка и горла, а затем наклоняется к шее и опускает голову, оказавшись достаточно близко, чтобы поцеловать. Хотя и не сразу. Шерлок оставляет между ними расстояние в волосок, широко распахнув глаза и наблюдая за тем, что будет делать Джон, ожидая знака, что это именно то, чего он хочет.

А что ещё может сделать Джон? Он тоже наклоняется и прижимается губами к губам Шерлока, который на секунду замирает, а затем с тихим вздохом приоткрывает их перед ним, позволяя провести кончиком языка по гладкому шелку его нижней губы. Это наслаждение, оно опьяняет; Джону хочется провести годы, перечисляя различия между губами Шерлока и ровным жаром его языка. Но сначала...

Он выпрямляется и смотрит, желая убедиться, что его ответ был понят. Наконец-то Джон знает, чего хочет, и он не собирается менять своё решение в ближайшее время.

Взгляд Шерлок фокусируется, и он облизывает губы, а затем, протянув руку, крепко обхватывает Джона за талию и утыкается лицом в его живот. Пробуя на вкус кожу на бедре, он держит его так крепко, будто может потерять всё, прежде чем узнает, что это ему принадлежало. Тяжело дыша, он тыкается носом в редкие волоски ниже пупка Джона, вдыхая запах и касаясь открытым ртом горячей кожи и оставляя на ней следы.

− Пожалуйста, − шепчет Джон ещё раз, жадно запуская руки в чёрные кудри Шерлока. Мягкие. Густые. Тёплые. Именно такие, как он и предполагал.

Шерлок издаёт звук, похожий на рычащий всхлип, грубо дёргает боксеры Джона вниз и берёт в рот головку его очень твёрдого члена.

Контроль покидает его хватку так быстро, что у него едва хватает здравого смысла оставаться на ногах, но Шерлок обхватывает руками бёдра Джона, и ему ничего не остаётся как повиснуть у него на плечах; прохладная кремовая кожа и подвижные мышцы, и его запах повсюду и везде.

Губы Шерлока мягкие и почтительные; изучая, он поочерёдно вопрошает и требует, что вызывает в голове Джона хаос, заставляя задыхаться. Сжав пальцы, Джон приподнимается на цыпочках.

Это возвышенно. Это поэзия. Это каждая совершенная высокая нота, которую Шерлок когда-либо играл для Джона. Это вступительный аккорд пьесы Баха, которую он так любит. Это солнечный свет на его коже и прохладное омывание тёмно-синим оттенком в полдень. Это ощущения от тёплой ванны после холодного дня. Это сладкая вспышка спелых персиков на языке и терпкий кремовый вкус лимонного мороженого на губах.

Если бы он был осведомлён, то смутился бы от скорости, с которой выплёскивается в жаждущий рот Шерлока, но ему слишком хорошо, и тот проглатывает всё с тихими вздохами благодарности, которые вызывают слёзы в уголках глаз Джона.

Потянув его на кровать, Джон позволяет уложить себя, а потом неуклюже, отчаянно снова ищет рот Шерлока. Тот любезно ему подчиняется, и Джон тянет его на себя, пока тот не оказывается сверху. Шерлок задыхается, когда его вновь пробудившаяся эрекция прижимается к животу Джона, проникая во влажное тепло между ними. Почти с любопытством он слегка дёргается, устраиваясь поудобнее, и Джон кладёт руки на выпуклость задницы Шерлока, поощряя его двигаться напротив него.

Шерлок поначалу робеет, будто не уверен, что ему рады, но Джон мурлычет и подстраивается под его ритм, пока плотина не рушится, и Шерлок не зарывается лицом в его шею, получая от этого удовольствие. Заикаясь, он бормочет в безопасность кожи Джона непонятные слова, а затем замирает, вздрагивая и пульсируя между ними.

Долгое время в спальне тихо. Они начинают дышать спокойно, и Шерлок падает на бок, свернувшись калачиком рядом с Джоном. Ни один из них даже не шевелится, чтобы привести себя в порядок – это потревожило бы то согласие, что творится здесь, в темноте. Джон знает, что Шерлок не спит. Он дышит слишком неглубоко, и в его неподвижности чувствуется напряжённая настороженность.

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Джон поворачивается и прижимается губами ко лбу Шерлока, вдыхая запах его влажных волос. И вдруг там появляются слова. Освобождённые.

− Пожалуйста, не бросай меня, Шерлок. Не отказывайся от меня сейчас.

Ответ Шерлока приходит медленно, но уверенно; положив ладонь на сердце Джона, он оставляет её там, пока его тело медленно расслабляется, освобождаясь от гудения не выраженных, неиспытанных эмоций.

Это − не начало, оно было много лет назад в лаборатории у Бартса, и не конец − никто не может знать, когда тот произойдёт. Это − они, и, возможно, это − новый компонент их вечно сложных отношений; они − старые собаки, а это − новые трюки, и ещё предстоит увидеть, насколько хорошо они могут их выучить. Но он определённо всё ещё Джон Ватсон, врач, солдат, автор популярного блога и ужасной поэзии, а мужчина рядом с ним − единственный в мире консультирующий детектив Шерлок Холмс, и они вместе находятся на Бейкер-стрит, 221Б. Потому что именно здесь они должны быть, и именно здесь эта история _когда-нибудь_ закончится.

***

Название истории − название книги «Двадцать стихотворений о любви и одна песня отчаяния», сборника романтических стихотворений чилийского поэта Пабло Неруды, впервые опубликованного в 1924 году редакцией Насименту из Сантьяго, когда Неруде было 19 лет. Долгое время оставалась неоднозначной из-за эротических моментов поэзии, но на сегодняшний день продано больше 20 миллионов копий.


End file.
